Neko to Vampire
by xBabyMoon
Summary: Their souls were calling for each other. Their biggest power was their love, a forbidden love. /Zero x Ikuto and slight Amuto. Zeruto Vampire Knight / Shugo Chara crossover YAOI , Rated M for reasons.
1. The meeting

**Yay. Finally a Zeruto fanfic written by the awesome Mo0on~ :D  
Oh, I think this site definitely needs more Zero x Ikuto stories, because they are just too hot together. *__* [ Fangirl attack ]  
(By the way, this fic started for fun during a recent msn convo between friends) ;D**  
**Hope you'll enjoy.**

WARNING: Explict YAOI. Rated M for lemons. :3  
  
**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight & Shugo Chara. (Altho, I wish I owned Zero and Ikuto) xD**

  
The sun was about to come down and the moon was full. Zero was sitting on the grass, remembering his sad past and trying to sleep it off. That evening, he dreamt of someone during his sleep, someone with blue eyes, someone who was calling him out...  
_  
"Zero! Come to me ! Help me ! "_

Zero suddenly woke up ; he was sweating and breathing hardly. He felt like his soul was hungry for someone... but who? He didn't know. He looked at the moon and suddenly saw _Black Lynx. _Ikuto was shining in the moonlight starring at Zero , untrasformed, he went down on the floor and gazed at him again, then he spoke.

_" What are you doing here? It's dangerous.. and who are you? "_

"That has nothing to do with you , stupid cat. "

Ikuto chara changed again and yelled.

"_Who are you calling stupid? It's REALLY dangerous to stay here! "_

When Ikuto had said the last word, he found Zero behind him holding his gun and pointing it to some creaure; then he shot and killed it off with one hit. He turned to look at Ikuto again.

_"Who is in danger now?"_

He smirked and vanished into the night shadows.

That night Ikuto couldn't sleep; he was thinking about how Zero had saved him even if they didn't know each other... he wanted him so bad for himself that he started to dream about them being together , his eyes finally forced him to sleep , but a crushing sound woke him up. It was Zero.  
He came through the window and jumped on top of Ikuto ,making him yell.

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I don't even know your name yet ! "_

Zero smirked.

_"Your body and soul were calling me , they brought me to you. You want me, don't you? Plus I want to make sure you're safe... kitty cat. "_

Ikuto's face went red and he suddenly chara changed.

_"By the way, my name is Zero... your other half. "_

With one hand, Zero grabbed Ikuto's ear and started to lick it, with the other , he grabbed his tail and started to move towards him.

_" Tell me Ikuto, did you get your first kiss? "_

"Yeah, long time ago... ! "

" Liar. I hate liars, they should be punished and.. I will punish you. "

He smiled and leaned towards Ikuto to kiss his warm red lips, so hard that Ikuto started to shiver.

_" Mh-Mhh.. Stop it ! "_

"Why? Didn't you like it? You know , I can give you more than that. Actually, I saved you because I've dreamt of you... you are mine now. I-k-u-t-o. "  
  
Ikuto blushed and looked at the other side of the room, he didn't want to face Zero, he found that situation extremely confusing and embarassing.

_"How cute. I love you Ikuto. " _Zero smiled and laughed.

_"How did you even know my name?! I haven't told you. "_

"True, you didn't, but your soul did. " 

Zero started to move Ikuto's pants and unbutton his shirt. He placed his fingers on Ikuto's chin and looked into his blue yes.

_"I shall make you mine forever."_

He smiled again and moved his fingers down , untill he reached Ikuto's chest and started to lick him.  
Oh God. Ikuto was turned on , he couldn't help it but yell.

_"It's.. hot.. it.. it feels good .. Z-Z-ZERO .. ! "_

Zero came down more and more with his fingers , never taking his tongue off Ikuto's chest.

_" Mhmm.. I-I can't.. I feel like.. I feel like.. It feels good ! "_

Zero lifted his face to look at Ikuto, then he grabbed his face.

_"Relax, the pain will go away fast if you don't resist, you know... "_

"What pain? I-I want more..."

Zero suddenly suddenly stopped, causing Ikuto to gasp in displeasure.

_"Why did you stop? "_

"If you want more, I want your blood. I'm hungry too... " Zero smiled at Ikuto's shocked , but cute face.

_"M-My blood? "_

" Yeah, this... " he said, placing his hands on Ikuto's beautiful neck.

Ikuto didn't know what to say or do, he was unable to think, at all. _  
_  
Zero saw Ikuto's worries in his eyes and decided to reassure him by similing.__

"Don't worry, the pain will soon turn into pleasure."

Ikuto moved his head to the left side of the bed, untill Zero could fully see his neck;  
he was coming closer and closer to him, Ikuto could feel that hot breath on his skin, but suddenly Zero stopped and went back.

_"No Ikuto, you're not going to it all from the first time.. I will save it for later. " _ he smirked and then continued. _" If you want more, be my love slave Ikuto. If you agreed to be my lover , you will get it all. "_

Ikuto felt like he was under some weird spell. He couldn't move, he couldn't talk, he was just stunned by Zero's words. He wanted more, yes he definitely did. Even though he was embarassed, he looked at Zero and suddenly hugged him tight.

_"Anything..." _

Zero smiled and stroke his lover's cheek.  
_  
"Then you're mine Ikuto, and I'm yours. "_

That night, they held each other and slept in that bed , crossing their hands and legs , not knowing what was awaiting them behind the curtains of the darkness.

**  
Woot, done. Ok , sorry for any grammar / expression errors , English is not our first language. :]  
Hope you enjoyed anyways~ Review for more chapters. O:**

x


	2. I Love You

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys. :)  
Really glad you liked the story so far~ Sooo, here we go with the 2nd chapter. =D  
Hope you'll enjoy.**

Again, I don't own Vampire Knight and Shugo Chara, but I 'd still like to own Zero and Ikuto. x)

Oh btw, there's a lemon in this chapter, just to let you know. x]

That morning Ikuto woke up to find himself alone in his own bed. How did he feel? He wasn't quite sure about that.  
Everything happened so fast and actually he still had no clue about the whole situation; he barely knew that guy who slept with him, that guy who made him feel extremely good , but at the same time embarassed.  
A part of him felt warm, protected, maybe for the first time in his life Ikuto felt... loved. Yes loved. He should've been happy about that, right? Sadly, it wasn't like that. The other part of himself felt mad,lonely and used. Ikuto felt like Zero had used him just to have sex; he wanted to yell, he was just too angry, but he knew it would've been all useless. Zero was gone and he had to accept it, once again he was left alone.  
Cry. He just wanted to cry,but decided to take a shower instead. Once he went upstairs and opened the door of his bathroom, Ikuto's eyes blinked in surprise. Zero was there... naked, into his shower.  
Ikuto's face was flushed, he couldn't help it , but speak.

_"Zero... ! Why? I thought you would've thrown me away without caring about me anymore after... last night... "_

Zero went out the shower and moved towards Ikuto, he grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes.

_"Already missing me,my love? "_

Ikuto blushed again, he was feeling unconfortable... like if he needed something more from that beautiful guy in front of him.

_"N-No way, but..."_

"But? " Zero smiled, he knew already what Ikuto was trying to say, but he wanted him to beg for it. __

"I-I.. I want more, more of the guilty pleasure, I want to feel like last night ,again. Please. "

Zero grinned and came closer to Ikuto.

_"Then, let's go into the shower, shall we? "_

He started to take Ikuto's clothes off ... fast, really fast. Only God knew how much he wanted him.

Few seconds,just a few seconds and they were there, standing into the shower, both of them with their perfect bodies.

Ikuto yelled.

_"NO ! I can't.. it's.. it's too embarassing.. "_

Zero replied laughing, he loved Ikuto's cute and flushed face just too much.

_"Nothing is embarassing about making love with the person you love."_

Ikuto was speechless. He felt like he was blushing and that made him feel even more embarassed than usual.

_"Zero..."_

"_Ikuto. You're my property, I'll never let you go. "_

He came closer and pressed his cold lips against Ikuto's warm ones.

_"Mhh.. Z-Ze..ro. "_

Ikuto stopped for a moment, looked into Zero's eyes and took a deep breath.

_"Zero. I love you ! Please do me ! "_

He knelt on his legs and waited. For once, Ikuto really knew what he wanted, it was Zero.

Zero stared at Ikuto for a few moments, then he gently smiled and grabbed him.

_"Please Ikuto, don't yell much now , even if it's probably going to hurt a bit... "_

With those last words, it happened. In that bathroom and for the first time, they started to make love to each other.

It didn't matter how much Ikuto tried to keep quiet ,he just couldn't. Maybe because it was his first time ever doing something like that ? Or maybe because it was _Zero _the personwho was making him feel like that? He didn't know, he only knew it was hurting , but he didn't mind, he just wanted to become _one_ with his lover, the only person who had ever loved him.

_" Z-Zero ! Zero it h-hurts !! "_

" Ikuto ... let's ... come together ... we will be one then... "

"Zero!!! "

They called out each other's name and dropped on the floor, tired, powerless. They stayed there , naked, next to each other, helding their hands and linking their fingers together untill the night came and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

A few hours later Ikuto woke up, he looked at Zero's angelic sleeping face and whispered to him something.

_" I will be back my love, but I need to go away for a while.. hope you can understand. "_

He kissed Zero on his cheek and in the moonlight, he went away through the window.

That night, Zero woke up naked to find out that Ikuto had left. What the hell did he do? He went paranoid, he thought he had done something bad , did he scare Ikuto? Did he make him feel used? He was worried. That was the last thing that he ever wanted. He really loved him and he was sure Ikuto felt the same... but then, why did he leave without a word? He didn't know, but he was well-intentioned to find it out. He quickly grabbed his clothes that were laying on the floor and dressed up, then he went out looking for Ikuto.  
He spent long time searching through the place where they had met for the first time, the place where Ikuto would usually hang around, but sadly without any trace.  
Zero was about to give up, maybe Ikuto would've come back on his own, or at least that's what he was hoping for...  
Suddenly he felt Ikuto's presence in the dark forest. There was no doubt, it was him. Zero was worried, that was such a dangerous place, why would Ikuto be in there? He immediately entered the forest holding his gun and praying for Ikuto to be safe. Something caught his attention; a violin sound, a sad , dark tune echoing and echoing...  
He blinked in surprise and turned around to look behind him, he couldn't believe it, it was Ikuto,standing on a rock, playing his violin,but he looked different, so different, Zero had noticed that. Ikuto's eyes were blank, his lips blue.  
No.  
No, that definitely wasn't the Ikuto he loved...

**  
Kya. Done. Omg, it's so hard to write a story in English. . Sorry again for grammar / expression errors *ish Italian* xD  
Anyways !! Whoops, cliff hanger ? 8D  
Hope you enjoyed. Revieeeeew , thankies. **

**  
x**


	3. Lover or Foe

**Kyaaa. Sorry for the cliff hanger. xD  
Here we go with the 3rd chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Oh yeah, I don't own Vampire Knight & Shugo Chara.

  
That definitely wasn't the Ikuto he loved...  
What could've happened to him? He didn't look good, at all. He seemed almost like... another person.

_"Ikuto... "_

Zero tried to speak, but a mysterious , dark voice interrupted him.

_"Did you think that your love would've worked out? Guess again. The relation between a vampire and an Easter 's slave is forbidden. Leave now or bear with the consequences."  
_  
Even if Zero couldn't see the person who was talking, he could clearly hear those words and to him, they sounded really irritating. He couldn't take it anymore and yelled to reply back.

_"What are you talking about?! I can't breathe without him. GIVE HIM BACK ! "_

The dark voice laughed silently.

_"Kill him, Ikuto... or should I say... Death Rebel? "_

Ikuto moved, holding his scythe, running to Zero and aiming for his neck; was he really intentioned to kill him? Yes, he really was.  
Zero didn't know what to do, he didn't want to fight him back, he didn't want to hurt him. He only kept on avoiding his hits, but for how long would he have been able to go on like that? Zero looked at Ikuto.

_"Ikuto ! It's me ! Stop it ! "_

Ikuto stopped for a moment and blinked in surprise as if he had finally recognized his lover.

_"Why did you go away Ikuto? Why didn't you stay with me untill morning?! Ugh. You... "_

The mysterious voice spoke again.

_"YOU STUPID ! I told you to kill him , Ikuto ! "_

Ikuto was in pain. He tried to cover his ears, he was trying to resist to that voice's orders with all his strenght, but that only caused him more suffering...  
Zero couldn't stand to see Ikuto in that conditions, no, he didn't deserve all that.

_"STOP IT! Why are you doing this to him? Leave him alone ! "_

The voice replied in a sarcastic tone.

_"We're just trying to separate you by killing one of you two, but since Ikuto wanted to protect you... he surrendered himself to us. How sweet, isn't him? "_

Zero was angry. He lowered his face and clutched his fists.

_"No.. NO! "_

He yelled and pushed Ikuto down on the floor, then he took his gun and gave it to him.

_"Kill me Ikuto. I don't want you to die, it's all my fault... I shouldn't have let you fall in love with me, so please... do it, or they will never give up untill one of us dies. "_

Ikuto woke up for a moment, but it was too late...  
The gun shot made the bats fly away and the nocturnal animals hide.  
Blood was falling down. Ikuto's eyes were angry, expressionless.  
Zero was stunned, the shot didn't hit him. Ikuto shot to the spot were the voice was coming from; suddenly, the mysterious person came out from behind the trees.  
Shocked, Zero was shocked. He looked pale as though he had seen a ghost.

_"Ka.. Kaname?" _ he tried to speak.

_" Why?! Arent you satisfed with all the pain you caused me in all my life already?! What's the meaning of this? Now you want to controll the only person I gave my soul to?! "_

Kaname laughed.

_"Soul? Do you even have a soul? You were born to suffer. I will be back. Don't expect this love to last forever, because you know it's forbidden and yet... you love that creature. "_

" He is NOT a creaure, he is the person I love , SHUT UP ! "

Zero grabbed his gun from the floor and tried to shoot him again, but Kaname was already gone, vanished in the darkeness.

Ikuto's eyes went back to blue, his transformation disappeared; he was so tired... he fell on the floor, but Zero quickly held him and looked into his eyes.

_"Ikuto, are you ok now? Please wake up ! "_

Ikuto didn't answer, he was too tired from all the mind controlling that he couldn't speak.

_"Ikuto..."_

Zero took him back home to let him rest, after a while Ikuto woke up and found himself on Zero's bed, he was treating his wounds.

_"Ikuto ! How do you feel? "_

"Sorry Zero, I didn't tell you what happened, but... I didn't want you to get hurt... "

Ikuto couldn't help it, he started to cry , he felt really stupid ,he wanted to protect Zero and yet, that night he had put him in danger...  
Zero came closer to Ikuto and wiped his tears off by licking them.

_"You know, even your tears taste good. "_

Ikuto stopped crying and giggled. Zero was the best person he could find,who could make him feel good even in this sort of situation.

_"Really? Can I taste yours? "_

Zero replied smiling, he was happy to see Ikuto back to the normal... really happy.

_"Only if you stop being such a bad boy and make me worry, I will treat you right. "_

Ikuto laid on the bed again, and spoke.

_"Treat me... heal my pain. "_

Zero held Ikuto's chin and kissed him passionately.

_"Ikuto, I will release your pain. Just stay with me, I love you. "_

"Zero... I love you too. "

That one final kiss, was definitely the ending of Ikuto's pain... at least for that night.

**  
Omg, done. Finally...  
Typing in English is really stressing. Dx Well, hope you liked it~ Yay review!**

x

_  
_


	4. Old love shatters the new one?

**Sorry for the delay, this took a bit longer. xD  
Enjoy~**

I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT AND SHUGO CHARA FOR THE 4th TIME ! _

Kaname was sitting on an armchair; his left hand was resting under his chin, the other one was grabbing a glass of blood from the table next to him. He lifted the glass to his mouth , but suddenly stopped to yell.

_"Did you bring her?! "_

Two vampires pushed a girl in front of him. He stared at her for some long moments, then he grabbed her waist to bring her closer to his face and whispered to her ear.

_"Yuuki, would you do something for your brother?"_

Yuuki was completely under control. She knew this wasn't the right thing to do, she knew she shouldn't have helped Kaname with his plan, but something was forcing her to...

_"Yes brother, anything. "_

"Good, you're such a good sister. " He smiled evily , placing his hand on her cheek.

_"You see, your brother is in danger. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to me, right? "_

Yuuki didn't reply, she looked at her brother who was now drinking that precious red liquid from the glass. Once he was done, he placed the glass back to the table and continued to talk.

_"Those two : Zero and Ikuto, are being a threat to the rest of the creatures such as vampires. Basically, a threat to us , Yuuki. "_

Yuuki shivered. What did her brother mean? What would he ask her to do? She couldn't refuse to help him, but still... she had always been in love with Zero and Kaname knew it.

_"They have got an hidden power. We have to separate them before they manage to find it... and you probably know what I mean by that. Got it , my dear? " _ He looked into her eyes, stroking her cheek.

_"Yes. "_

"Go and do that. " Kaname stood up before letting go of Yuuki and walking away.

A new morning had finally arrived.  
Zero woke up with Ikuto beside him , he was sweaty, probably due to what had happened the night before, the mind controlling had really exausthed him...  
Ikuto noticed that Zero was staring at him.

_"What it is , Zero? "_

"How cute, you know, I think you need a shower... " 

_"Shower? Now? What... " _ He began to speak, but stopped, giving a look at his own bare chest and noticing the sweat drops sliding down to his abs.

_"Oh... this... hm, yes I think you're right. " _ He replied blushing.

_"Well, I don't want you to get tired again, so I'll shower you. " _ Zero smirked and grabbed Ikuto's arm to get him out of the bed.

Ikuto looked at Zero with angry eyes and yelled.

_"Zero ! Let me go ! I'm not a baby , dammit. "_

"Right, you're _**my **__baby. " _ Zero smiled, causing Ikuto to blush again.

_"LET ME GO!! "_

No matter how much Ikuto yelled or tried to free himself, it was useless and he knew that very well.  
Once in the bathroom, Zero pushed Ikuto into the shower and washed him untill he was clean.

_"Huh, you always do as you want Zero, don't you? " _Ikuto tried to sound annoyed while dressing up with clean clothes.

_"Why? Don't you like it? I think you do. "_

"A-Ah , whatever... " Ikuto looked away to avoid Zero's smirk.

He had just finished to dress up when the door bell suddenly rang.

_"Ikuto, can you go open the door? I want to dry my hair first. " _Zero asked.

Ikuto went down the stairs and opened the door; in front of him was standing a pretty girl with large brown eyes and auburn hair, she had bruises all over her arms and she was shivering as if she was cold.

_"Is Zero here?" _

_"Why? Who are you?" _ Ikuto questioned the girl.

_"I'm his girlfriend. "_

Ikuto was shocked. He stared at her and yelled.

_"What? Stop lying ! Who are you?! "_

"I'm telling you, I'm his girlfriend, the one who's going to marry him one day. " 

Ikuto couldn't handle such words. He couldn't believe it. His teeth biting at his lower lip, his eyes wide open, he just couldn't stay there any longer; he lowered his face and ran out of the house.  
The girl smiled evily and went inside, closing the door even without touching it.

_"Now you're mine... Zero. " _ She murmured to herself.

Ikuto sat under a tree, laying on the grass, thinking about that mysterious girl's words.

_"Did he lie to me? Was I just a toy for him? Did I even mean anything to him? "_

He stared at the sky for several minutes , lost in his thoughs , then he bit his lip and sat up.

_"I shouldn't be worrying about all this, I should just go and ask him directly. " _

Ikuto quickly ran back to Zero's house; he entered through the window and went upstairs.  
As soon as opened Zero's room door, his face became pale. He was horrified. All he could see was that girl sitting beside Zero on his own bed, he was covered of blood, naked and cold.

_" ZERO! " _ Ikuto yelled with all his voice, then he glared at the girl.

"_YOU! What did you do to him?! "_

The girl turned around to face Ikuto, her face was expressionless, blood was on her lips.

_"Nothing, I simply took away his power, so that my species will survive. "_

"What power? What are you talking about?! " 

_"I don't have to explain you anything. Now, I don't need him anymore, he's all yours. " _She laughed and vanished away.

Ikuto ran to Zero and held him tight. Was he still alive? He really hoped so. He felt extremely guilty for leaving earlier, he should have stayed to protect him from that girl, he should've done something, but now it was too late, he could only hope.

_"ZERO! ZERO ! You stupid... why?! Why didn't you tell me anything?! Who was that girl?! What did she want from you?! We swore that there wouldn't have been secrets between us... and now look... WAKE UP ! WAKE UP ! WAKE UP ! "_

Zero didn't wake up. The power that the girl took, was the power of his conscious.

_"Damn it Zero... DAMN IT ! "_

Ikuto's desperate screams kept echoing in that room...

**  
*Phew* Done.  
Sorry for keeping you wait, I'll try to update faster. :) Again sorry for any kind of error. **__

_  
_

__

_  
_

__

__


	5. Bring Me To Life

**Finally a new chapter. :D  
Hope you enjoy.**

I DOOOOOOOONT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT & SHUGO CHARA. D8

Ikuto was scared, he didn't know what to do; that girl had stolen Zero's soul, what could have he done now? He kept on crying while holding Zero tight , he felt like he was alone... alone with his fears...

_" Zero ! Zero why can't you just wake up?! " _ he cried, placing his hand on Zero's face.

_"Please wake up, so that I can take care of you... wake... WAKE UP ! "_

Ikuto yelled , even if he knew it was useless. He just couldn't believe everything ended like that, he couldn't believe that he let that girl take his lover's life away, that he couldn't protect him. He just couldn't accept that Zero's soul was now in Kaname's hands.

Kaname stood up from his armchair and walked to Yuuki, his expression was pleased, a smirk was on his face.

_"I'm so proud of you." _ Kaname spoke, brushing his finger on his sister's cheek.

_"But, brother..." _ Yuuki whispered while taking a step backward; she wanted to speak, she wanted to tell her brother how unfair this was, how he didn't have the right to manipulate other people's lives..._  
_Kaname noticed Yuuki's reaction and stopped for a moment, he removed his finger from her cheek , then smiled and turned around to face the wall.

_"One is down, one is left. He can't survive on his own, that's for sure." _ He laughed evily, scaring the rest of the vampires who were in the room and... Yuuki. Fear was in her eyes, yes, she was afraid of her own brother.

Ikuto spent the whole day crying, he didn't know what to do. He wished he was able to transform to Death Rebel on his own, but he knew he couldn't. He felt so useless without Zero, he was the one always ready to protect him, that's what made him feel extremely guilty. He had to do something.  
After reflecting for some minutes, he decided to go and ask for his sister's help; he knew Utau was able to extract X eggs from people's hearts, but at the same time, he also knew it was something really bad and dangerous to do...

_"I have no choise, it's the only thing I can try to save you, Zero... " _ Ikuto kissed Zero's forehead and ran back to his own house, where he knew he could have found his sister.

_"UTAU! " _Ikuto slammed open Utau's door; she was sitting at her desk,probably studying.

_"Ikuto?! What happened? You look... " _ Utau dropped her book on the desk and turned around to face him, she was surprised to see her brother so worried.__

"Utau, I need your help, please. " He interrupted roughly. __

" Wait, what? What do you need? Of course I'll help you, you know I'd do everything for you. " She smiled.

_"I need to transform to Death Rebel, I need you to sing and make my X egg come out. " _

Utau's eyes were wide open, her mouth was open. She coudln't believe it. Why was her brother asking her to do something so dangerous? She didn't know, but she knew she would have never done something like that, at least, not to Ikuto.

_"Ikuto, I don't know what happened, but no. I refuse. I would never put your life in danger, you should know that. " _ She spoke, trying to calm down.

_"Utau please... please... " _ Ikuto moved closer to her and rested his head on her shoulder,begging for some help.

_"You could lose yourself forever if you transform in... that "thing", Ikuto... " _ Utau spoke, almost whispering.

Ikuto raised his head and looked into Utau's eyes.

_"So you rather watch me lose the only person I ever loved? "_ He asked, with a tear sliding down his face.  
Utau shivered. Was her brother crying? For love? Was he so desperate because he loved someone? She squinted her eyes, the spoke.

_"Ok, but please, be careful. " _ Her eyes full of tears, her voice shaking.

Ikuto curved his lips, trying to smile.

_"I love you Utau. If something happens, please, don't regret this, move on. "_

Utau closed her eyes and started to sing with tears sliding down her cheeks; her beautiful, yet sad voice, slowly pulled the X egg out of Ikuto's heart.  
Only a few seconds had passed when Utau stopped to sing and opened her eyes again; she saw Ikuto transformed to Death Rebel.  
He left, jumping off the window and running to Kaname's castle.  
Utau looked out the window, her tears couldn't stop raining down.

_"Ikuto..."_

Ikuto was looking at Kaname's window. He felt strong. He was mad, so mad that he wanted to kill him for what he did to Zero.  
He quickly jumped untill he reached Kaname's balcony, he kicked the window, breaking the glass and making his way inside the room.  
Ikuto looked around, searching for Zero's soul, nothing semt to be there.

_"Damn it, where did they hide it?! " _Ikuto started to yell, untill he suddenly saw something glowing inside of a glass with a shape of a rose.

_"Were you looking for this?" _ Someone asked.

Ikuto recognized that voice, there was no doubt, it was hers. Ikuto raised his face to look into that girl's eyes.

_"You..." _ He whispered angrily.

_"Yuuki, that's my name. " _ She pointed out.

Yuuki was standing in front of Ikuto, holding that glass rose between her hands.

_"I don't give a damn about your name, give that back, it's not yours ! " _ He yelled.

_"Right. It's not mine, it's my brother's. " _ Yuuki replied, looking at her right side.

_"Your... brother?" _ Ikuto repeated.

Kaname appeared from the shadows of the dark room, right next to Yuuki. He smirked and clapped his hands.

_"So you found your way here, I'm impressed. " _ He proudly spoke, grabbing Yuuki's chin and looking at her.

_"But you see, to get Zero's soul, you will have to kill Yuuki, his former girlfriend_. " He turned and faced Ikuto, smiling evily.

Ikuto was shocked. His eyes blank, his body started to shiver. There were no limits to Kaname's wickedness.

_"So,choose Ikuto_._ It's either save the one you love or kill that someone's precious person_, _Yuuki. "_ Kaname started to laugh hysterically.

_"You bastard... "_

Ikuto gritted his teeth, his fist clenched in stenght. Kaname was staring at him, waiting for his decision, waiting for Ikuto to make the first move...

**  
Omg done. Sorry cliff hanger... =P Hope you liked it. As always, sorry for any kind of error. Review ~ :]**

__


	6. Open Your Eyes

**Here we go with the new chapter. ;D  
Sorry for making you wait. :)  
Enjoy~**

I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGT & SHUGO CHARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

"You bastard... "_  
_  
"What it is? Don't you want to save your beloved?" Kaname evily said, trying to put up a fight with Ikuto.

"STOP IT ! " Ikuto yelled and started to move towards Kaname; he would've attacked, if only something hadn't stopped him, a sword in front of his face was blocking his way.

"You..." Ikuto glared at Yuuki. She semt well-intentioned to be his opponent, to defend her brother, to fight him, but was that what she really wanted? Kaname was controlling her and Ikuto knew it.

"Yuuki, please, if you really care about Zero, please just let me save him ! "

Yuuki's eyes were wide open, her mouth dry. She caught her breath for a second,stepped back and looked at Ikuto, but with a different expression; no anger in her eyes, just a veil of hidden melancholy...

"I... " Yuuki murmured between herself. She was confused.

In the meawhile, Kaname was behind Yuuki watching the whole scene; he didn't like it. He knew Yuuki was slowly recovering herself, he knew that soon he wouldn't have been able to controll her anymore; there was only one solution left, he had to hurry up and destroy Ikuto.

"YUUKI ! What the hell are you doing?! Get rid of him and get me his powers ! " Kaname commaned,madly yelling, interrupting whatever was happening to his sister.

"Yes brother. " Yuuki whispered,lowering her face and getting ready to attack again.

"No Yuuki ! Don't let him... " Ikuto tried to speak, but it was useless.

Yuuki's eyes became red, her fangs visible between her lips, her hands clasping at that sharp sword.

"Yes, do it. " Kaname ordered, evily laughing.

Yuuki was powerful. She moved quickly and started to hit Ikuto at a great rate, with much stenght, with hatred.  
What was he supposed to to? He couldn't kill her, he didn't want to.  
In the end, she was an important person to Zero...  
In the end, she was just one of the many Kaname's victims.  
That's why Ikuto decided not to hit her back.  
Blocking her hits, trying to avoid them... that's all he was doing. How long could he have been able to resist? She was much stronger than him, she was a pureblood vampire and she had Zero's soul in her hands. Ikuto felt like he couldn't keep up with Yuuki anymore; a quick, but powerful hit caused him to drop on the floor. He was exausthed, so exausthed that he lost his transformation.  
Yuuki was standing her, looking down at him, ready to inflict him the final blow.  
Ikuto wasn't scared, no, at all. He knew Yuuki wasn't that kind of person, he knew she wasn't a murderer like her brother, he knew she also had loved Zero, deeply.  
He looked up at her face and spoke.

"Yuuki, please don't do this. You loved him, didn't you? "

Yuuki stopped for a moment, what was Ikuto trying to tell her? Yes, she had loved Zero, she couldn't forget it. She had loved him until the day their paths had been divived by that cruel fate.

"I know, you feel like I've taken him away from you, but I haven't. " Ikuto continued to speak.

As soon as she heard Ikuto's words, Yuuki's eyes started to get filled with hot , sad tears. Yes, it wasn't his fault, she couldn't blame Ikuto if her nature wasn't compatible with Zero's existence.

"Believe me, Yuuki. I didn't even choose to love him , just like you. "

Ikuto's eyes were shining,reflecting into Yuuki's ones. She knew it, he was sincere and he didn't deserve to die, he probably deserved Zero much more than her.  
Kaname looked at Yuuki, ready to command her once again, but it didn't work. Yuuki stopped to attack and turned around to face her brother, looking at him with a sad expression on her face, she then dropped her sword on the floor.  
Kaname couldn't take affront, he was mad.

"Oh, Yuuki, you're so damn emotional. Whatever, I'll kill him instead. Get out of my way! " Kaname pushed Yuuki away and quickly grabbed the sword from the floor; he raised it and attacked with all his power.

Blood. Blood. Blood.

He could only see blood in front of his eyes and... _Yuuki_.

_Cut. Pierced. Bleeding_.

Kaname was shocked. Why? Why did Yuuki protect him? Why did that sword pierce her heart instead of Ikuto's ?

Kaname's eyes were wide open, expressionless... or maybe not?  
Something could shine through them for the first time ever, _fear_.  
Fear of what he had done to his sister.

"N-No.. brother... " Yuuki opened her eyes for a second and whispered.

She had decided to protect Ikuto. She had decided to let go of Zero's soul.  
Using that little stenght she had left, Yuuki opened her hand to let go of the glass rose she was holding; the object containing Zero's soul rolled on the floor before ending between Ikuto's hands.  
At the same time, Kaname was holding Yuuki. Her conditions were bad, really bad.

"Why Yuuki... why?! I told you to kill him, not yourself ! " Kaname tried to speak, even if his voice couldn't come out properly.

Yuuki took a deep breath and raised her hand to place it on her brother's face, then with a big effort, she spoke.

"B-Brother... listen. Just because you lost the one you loved, it doesn't mean you should kill people's beloved ones. " She softly smiled.

"G-Goodbye. " As she finished to speak, her beautiful eyes closed and her hand dropped down.

_Goodbye_.

With that last word, blood stopped flowing inside her veins. Her body became sparkly ash between Kaname's arms.

Ikuto was shocked, he couldn't believe what had just happened. Yuuki had saved him. She had sacrificed for him, well, probably for Zero. He raised his head and looked at Kaname, who was standing in front of him. He looked mad. Angry. His eyes had no colour. He hadn't moved, he hadn't spoken; he simply stayed in that position, with his arms spread.  
Ikuto felt guilty. He had not wanted Yuuki to have such a miserable ending, he had not wanted her to die, but for now, the most important things to him, was having Zero's soul back.  
Kaname semt to be under shock. Ikuto knew it wasn't right to run away like that, but he couldn't do anything else, he would have never been able to fight Kaname in his actual conditions, he was too tired and Kaname was much stronger than him.  
Taking the chance, Ikuto escaped, jumping out the window with Zero's soul in his hands.

Kaname wanted revenge. Although he had used and controlled Yuuki, she meant a lot to him, she was his precious sister.  
Yes, he couldn't leave things like that, he had to make Ikuto pay, in a way or another.

Hours had passed since Ikuto went back to Zero's house and raplaced the soul into his body. A few moments later, Zero woke up finding Ikuto on top of him, laying there and waiting for him to wake up.  
Zero looked at Ikuto, he semt alseep, tired and hurt...  
No, he just couldn't have woken him up now; he gently poked his cheek, and smiling he whispered.

"Ikuto. This time you were my _guardian angel_. "

**OMG,finally done. This was hard to rewrite. Meh. Anyways, hope you enjoyed~ Bear with a few errors you might find please. x]**

x


	7. An Interesting Place

**YAY NEW CHAPPIE.  
Omg, well, we all needed a break from the angstyness, so watch out...**

WARNING:

This chapter is lemony and smutty. Don't read if you think you can't take such things. xD

Enjoy~

AGAAAAAAAAAAAIN. I OWN NOTHING.

The morning had finally come. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining bright in the sky and the weather outside was just perfect.  
After taking a shower,Ikuto came back to the bedroom where Zero was still sleeping to dress up with some fresh clothes.  
He had managed to save Zero, after all, that was the only thing that counted, he couldn't even describe how happy it felt having him back.  
Ikuto dressed up and stopped in front of the bed, he couldn't help but look and smile at his _sleepy handsome angel_ who was laying in that bed.  
Suddenly Zero opened his eyes and looked back at Ikuto with curiosity.

"Hmm? What are you smiling at?" He asked , still half sleepy.

"Zero! Good morning! Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up..." Ikuto replied in an apologizing tone.

"Hey,don't avoid the question kitty cat..."

"It's nothing. I was just thinking that... I'm glad to see you're fine again. " Ikuto smiled again.

"That's just thanks to you. You know, if you didn't save me, I would still be..." Zero tried to finish his sentence, but got interrupted by Ikuto's yell.

"NO!" He yelled, leaving Zero completely speechless.

"Don't even say that, please. Let's just forget about this bad story. Can we? " He added, almost in a whisper and lowered his face, causing his hair to cover his beautiful eyes.

That's when Zero realized how much Ikuto cared for him. What had happened had been shocking for both of them, yes, but Ikuto...  
Ikuto had suffered and probably was still suffering much about the possibility of losing Zero forever.  
That was right. They just needed to forget everything.  
Zero turned his head to the left side and looked through the window,still sitting on his bed.

"Hey Ikuto. It's nice outisde, wanna go out? " He asked.

"Out? But, are you even feeling good? You should rest. " Ikuto replied,sounding worried.

"I am fine. Let's go. Just give me some minutes to wear some clothes and then we can go... oh right. Where do you want to go?"

"Eh? I don't know, what about the park? "

"You are very original, aren't you? " Zero laughed, trying to tease Ikuto.

"Whatever, then why did you even ask?" He said, turning around to face the wall; Zero had succeded, Ikuto sounded really annoyed.  
Zero stood up and walked to Ikuto,hugging him from behind and causing him to jerk a bit.

"Calm down, I was just kidding. Anywhere is fine, beside that... the park is an_ interesting _place." Zero said, particularly emphasing the penultimate word.

"Interesting,you say... huh? " Ikuto turned to face Zero and smirked sexily.

"Let's go. " Zero smiled, letting go of Ikuto, ready to dress up.

A while later, they both were walking around the park, trying to find a free bench to sit on.

"Hey Zero, are you hungry? We didn't even have breakfast." Ikuto asked,placing a hand on his belly.

"You know Ikuto, you are worse than a kid. " Zero laughed at the weird noises coming from Ikuto's stomach.

"Yeah whatever. I'll go get some icecream,wait here. " Ikuto quickly left, running to the ice cream store, probably not to let Zero see his flushed face.

Zero smiled and looked at Ikuto running away.

"Although he is a guy... I find him simply beautiful. " He thought to himelf.

He was gazing at the way Ikuto was walking, at the way Ikuto was talking; he felt like... he wanted to jump on him and kiss him right away.  
A few minutes later, Ikuto came back, averting Zero from his fantasies.

"What are you looking at? Is there something on my face or what? " Ikuto asked suspicious.

"Baka."

"What?" Ikuto was confused.

"Nothing." Zero looked away, slight blushing.

"You're weird. Take this or it will melt soon. " Ikuto said, handing Zero his icecream.

"Ikuto... what's your favourite flavour?" He asked, grabbing the cone.

"Chocolate. Can't you see? " Ikuto replied, sticking out his tongue to take taste of his own icecream.

"Then, can I be your chocolate? " Zero stared at Ikuto, especially at his beautiful tongue.

Ikuto was shocked. Well, not that he minded, but... it was some unexpected request.

"Wh-what?" He managed to say, sounding a bit unsure.

"I don't want to lick the icecream, I want to lick you instead..."

His voice sounded sexy. Extremely sexy. Ikuto didn't know what was exactly going on, but he liked it; especially when Zero came closer and closer to his ear...

"The icecream is too cold. You are too hot. " He whispered.

That's when he lost it. Ikuto couldn't take it anymore, after all, he was a _cat_ and situations like this just had the power to turn him on like hell._  
_  
"Oh really? Ok then, have you ever tried to have sex on the grass?" Ikuto smirked.

"Nope, but I'm willing to try if it's with you. "

Ikuto stood up and grabbed Zero's hands,bringing him behind a tree and pushing him on the grass,getting on top of him.  
The wind was blowing through their hair, the grass felt fresh and soft.  
Zero was already hot and Ikuto was sweating.  
They stared at each other for some long moments, then Ikuto broke the silence and spoke.

"I want to try something new..." A smile was curving his lips.

Ikuto suddenly chara changed and used his tail to slide Zero's pants off his body.

"Ikuto... what are you... " Zero could barely speak. He wasn't expecting something like this coming from Ikuto, in the end, he had always taken the control, right?

"Tell me Zero, do you like cats?" Ikuto asked smirking while his tail was moving around Zero's body.

"I just like _one _cat." He replied, removing Ikuto's shirt and throwing it away.

"Good, that's the right answer. " Unbuttoning Zero's shirt, Ikuto bent down and licked at the vampire's perfect chest. He liked it so much. No, he_ loved _it.

Even if Zero was enjoying it very much, he tried to keep quiet. He hadn't forgotten, they were in a public park, it would've been awkward if someone...

"Ahhh.. Ikuto !! "

Yes. He had tried to keep quiet. That was until he felt Ikuto's tail touching his butt.

"Can I put it in, Zero?" Ikuto looked at Zero's flushed face, he liked it. He knew what the answer would have been, but still, he wanted to hear_ that _reply, badly.

"Y-Yes... do it... " Urge was in his voice and Ikuto couldn't wait any longer; he slid his tail into Zero's butt, thrusting and moving it up and down.

Zero was screaming, and probably not just due to the physical pleasure; the though of having a sexy neko guy doing such things to him,it was... just too awesome.

"Ahh Ikuto!! Your... your tail.. feels... so good !! " Zero's voice was a bit too loud and Ikuto noticed it. He had to do something or at this rate someone would've soon noticed them...  
Ikuto pulled his tail out and dediced to put it in Zero's mouth instead.

"Yes,I bet it does. But now,shhh~! " He smiled sexily and unbuttoned his pants,positioning himself at Zero's entrance.

Even when Ikuto had entered him, Zero couldn't scream. The tail was shutting him up and all Ikuto could hear coming from Zero were those little,sexy noises that he loved so much.

They kept going on like that untill they both came together. Ikuto removed his tail from Zero's mouth and dropped on his chest. He felt good, his heart was beating so fast as if it was about to burst out of his body.

"Ikuto..." Zero said, kissing him softly and patting his head.

"Zero! " Ikuto hugged him tight. " I love you, Zero." He added, whispering.

"I love you too, Ikuto. "

Suddenly, they heard some voices coming not too far from the spot in which they were laying.

"Oh, damn it !! " Zero yelled, trying to push Ikuto off his body.

"Zero lets run !! " Ikuto laughed, quickly getting up, still buttoning his pants back.

"Damn you and your ideas Ikuto... _sex on the grass _my ass ! " Zero shouted at Ikuto, getting ready to run at full speed.

"Shut up and run ! " He replied, grabbing Zero's hand.

That morning,they both ran away from there, laughing and holding hands with each other.

****

OMG. So tired. This took forever, too lazy to check errors now, bear with me please. xD Hope you liked it. Bye bye ! 


End file.
